Fate
by Arigatou-Bee
Summary: "Everything happens for a reason"   Whaaaa! Sasuke! Comforting!     A sweet one-shot of Team 7, because we all need a bit of fluffy from time to time.   R&R, it'll be greatly appreciated.


TDR: Don't hate me...well actually you can…but don't hate me forever! I have discontinued my story "Cherry Blossoms Are Pink!" I just couldn't figure out where I wanted the story to go, and how I wanted things to turn out. I'm not a very committed person; I'm more comfortable with one-shots or small chapter stories. Again I am truly sorry to those who've read it, and were waiting for more. A great big thank you to those who read favored & added me as a favorite author. It means a lot. Well enough of my rambling! I hope you enjoy this little one-shot of Team 7.

The time place of this is a bit before the main exam with Gaara going all hoopla haha.

Ohh ! And I don't own Naruto…_siighh_..

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno was gazing at the cotton candy colored sky after vigorous training when a sudden question popped into her genius mind, "Have you ever thought about why we're here right now as ninja?"<p>

Her two teammates were lying on either side of her each lost in their thoughts when her gentle voice caught their attention.

"Eh? What made you think of that Sakura-chan?" Deep blue eyes turned towards her.

"I've thought about it for awhile," She replied, her pointer finger resting lightly on her chin, "Has fate decided that we need to be here right now for some unknown purpose as ninja?" Sakura turned to look at Naruto whom in turn was staring at her as if she'd grown a second head. Blushing furiously she yelled, "W-what? It wasn't that weird of a question!" She folded her arms across her chest, and looked away her lower lip jutting out.

Sasuke smirked at his pink haired teammate; sometimes she was just as immature as Naruto.

"No, it wasn't weird Sakura-chan, it's just that I didn't understand is all," Naruto replied scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Dobe." A husky voice smirked, basking in the many moments he got to show off and one up his rival/ best friend, "She's asking if fate put you, us, right here right now"

"Yes Sasuke-kun! That's exactly what I meant" Sakura grinned, beaming inwardly that he had understood her.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke childishly before turning back towards Sakura, "Why didn't you say so Sakura-chan! Of course fate put us here as ninja cus'" He pointed a thumb to his chest, "I'm going to be Hokage one day! Believe it!"

Sakura half-smiled at his catchphrase as she tilted her head against the tree she was sitting up against, her hand absentmindedly going to twirl a piece of her hair. It took her about five seconds to realize that she had lost her locks in the Forest of Death, "I lost my fight with Ino-pig. I don't understand what road fate is trying to push me onto"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered. Her jade eyes were glazed with tears that threatened to fall, he wanted to comfort her in some way, but how?

"Everything happens for a reason"

Sakura turned towards Naruto only to find he was glaring at the boy across from him. Her eyes widened her jaw agape as she took in the sight of Sasuke staring intently at the leaf that sat near his foot trying desperately to pretend as if he never said anything.

"Yeah Sakura-chan! Everything happens for a reason" Naruto eagerly repeated desperate to bring Sakura's attention back to him.

Was Sasuke actually trying to comfort her?

"Y-yeah…I-I suppose that's true," Sakura cleared her throat, looking down at him, "Is that what you believe Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sat up reclining on his elbows, "There has to be something more to the things that happen to us in life, it can't just happen to happen." He frowned at the dirt beneath their bodies, and whispered harshly, "There just has to be."

Sakura bit her lip, he must be thinking about his family.

"We're on the right path"

Sasuke looked up, "And what makes you so sure dobe"

"Well TEME, we're all here together now aren't we?" Naruto replied smartly, his hands resting behind his head.

Sakura couldn't help but grin at his furrowed eyebrows as if what he said was the most obvious thing in the world, "Yes" She turned towards Sasuke, "We are"

Sasuke's signature smirk crawled to his lips, "Hn." He lay back down onto the suddenly warm earth, one hand supporting his head as the other lay lightly on his stomach. He turned his obsidian eyes to the clouds, and for the briefest of moments a small smile snuck its way into his lips. "And that's all that matters."

* * *

><p>TDR: I do hope you enjoyed it, a bit of fluffy that I hope warmed your hearts from the bitter cold you probably turned towards me...again I apologize ! I wont wimp out on a story ever again.<p>

Scouts Honor.

-CBAP!


End file.
